halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia-063
:* |rank = * (2530-2552) * (2554-2555)|specialty = Sniper|battles = * * *Battle of Felcuica *Battle of Himita * * *Battle of Kasen-7|status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Julia-063, born Julia Day, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. She was one of the best snipers in the program and the main sniper for Orange Team. She was killed during the Battle of Kasen-7 by Joshua Ditillio. Biography Born on Demeter-4, Julia Day was born to fisherman captain and a local banker for the county's main banking system. Able to live an as normal life as she could, Julia was eventually abducted by for the when she was six years old. Unlike most cadets, Julia was calm and understood the reasons for her abduction. One day, Julia began to talk and form a friendship with fellow cadets, Clark-055 and Thomas-012 and soon the three would form their own squad with Clark leading them. Due to Clark's friendship with Aidan-007, the two groups would come together and be dubbed Orange Team and formed bonds with each other. In late 2524, Julia and the rest of the spartans under went their argumentation process which she and her friends survived. After augmentations, the group was joined by Timothy-127 and together, the true Orange Team was formed. Human-Covenant War Campaign on Harvest Though a small role in the campaign, Orange Team did participate in the recapture of the major settlements and UNSC outposts around . As years past in training, Orange Team is deployed to reinforce a Covenant march on the capital of Utgard. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Aidan-007, and his team was sent with Alpha-3 ODST team and together recaptured an UNSC base entitled Long John’s Base. Though half of the ODST team falls, Orange Team was able to reclaim the base and began to push back to Alpha Base in the northern regions of the planet. As the year 2531 began, Orange Team was sent to Tiara Orbital Station to secure Harvest’s outer atmosphere. Within hours, the station was recaptured and thus Orange Team’s services on Harvest concluded and on February 5th was sent to Arcadia with Red Team. Battle of Arcadia Once arriving at on the UNSC Belfast Orange Team was deployed to Pirth City. Quickly overwhelmed by Covenant forces, Orange Team was forced to retreat and soon, the Covenant quickly captured the outskirts of Pirth City. Thanks to the members of the and , Pirth City was recaptured and Orange Team was redeployed to Daylam to rescuer the crippling lines there. Within twenty minutes of their deployment, Daylam was reclaimed by UNSC forces. At 15:33 hours (3:33 o’clock) the team spilt with Aidan-007, Timothy-127 and Julia returned to Pirth City to assist with civilian evac ops whilst Dane-074, Clark-055, and Thomas-012 worked with wounded soldiers and transporting a bomb to a Covenant carrier to save the civilian evacuation ships. They were successful and after the operation, Orange Team left Arcadia for their next deployment. Battle of Felcuica On June 3rd 2533, Orange Team was deployed to Felcuica to safe guard it from a potential Covenant assault. The team was deployed to Indigo Town via drop pods to halt a large Covenant assault onto the town. Once at the town, Orange Team cleared out the front lines and soon meet Tim’s sister and her two kids. Tim the revealed himself and did everything he could to protect his family. Aidan, Dane and Thomas then went back to the front lines to retrieve Michael Sullivan, Tim’s now brother-in-law for evac orders from command. After the four were reunited, the family escaped with Orange Team. On their evac shuttle, a Covenant bomb was placed and it brought the ship down. All the spartans survived and so did Tim’s family. Moving through the wilderness of Felcuica the group came upon a small Covenant Research and Communication Facility. Aidan then had himself, Clark, Dane and Julia take it out while Tim and Thomas protect the family. But in time, Jackals and Grunts found the group on the hill and alerted the guards. The family and spartans were soon overwhelmed and Michael was killed with Tim’s sister and kids captured. Once the station was primed to blow, the remaining spartans came and and assisted Thomas and Timothy. Saving the Family Tracking the Jackals to a cave system inside the mountains, Orange Team began a rescue operation. Moving through the caves, the team silently eliminated Covenant forces until they found the family, eaten alive and dead. Tim was horrified and began a mad rampage through the base, killing any who's good in his way. Aidan the activated the charges and destroyed the research facility and Orange Team was retrieved for evacuation. Emerald City On June 10th, the spartans were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Starting Strong Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark-055 discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane-074, Timothy-127, Julia, and Clark-055 were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas-012 is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas-012 returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Hannibal strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Hannibal falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Hannibal, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Hannibal sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Fall of Reach After hearing of Reach’s attack, Orange Team requested the they go and assist, and their request was granted. Arriving on August 3rd, Orange Team went to Fort Colossi and assist with marine evacuation. There Orange Team would find their second-in-command Dane-074 in a dual with a Sangheili general, killing Dane. This crippled the team as Dane was their first lost, and thus they pushed on to average their brother. As the fall came, Aidan and Clark hijacked and Phantom and reached a Covenant Corvette in the upper atmosphere. Much like of , Aidan shoved Clark out the Corvette and flew the ship into a Covenant Assault Carrier, killing him. Soon, seeing the spartans suffer to much, Captain Locke of the UNSC Alexander got the spartans onboard and got them to Earth for deployment there. Once there, Tim-127 was promoted to Commander and leader of Orange Team. Battle of Earth First Thing’s First After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Orange Team was deployed to New Mombasa’s outskirts to have the navy gain entrance into the city. As the team moved in they were able to destroy a Covenant Staging Area opening a hole for UNSC but as the staging area was destroyed, four more Covenant ships came to Earth, forcing Tim-127 to chase them down to a warehouse controlled by the Covenant. Once there, Orange Team encountered Purple Team and together marched onto New Mombasa to capture the ships LZ’s. Though Timothy-127 was a higher rank than Gary-009, Tim allowed Gary to take command as Tim has never lead a mission before. Team Up Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. London After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark-055 and Jane-105 noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary-009 and Tim requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how Blue Team was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark-055, and Jane-105 on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary-009, Julia, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas-012 on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Once reunited, Nichole-077 suggested they call command only to find that comms were jammed. Leaving the medics and Jane behind, Gary-009, Tim-127, Julia, Cassie-119, and Clark-055 went to find the jammer. Once inside the city, the teams quickly dealt huge blows to the Covenant by taking out multiply AA guns surrounding London and multiply troop outpost and barracks. After climbing Big Ben did they find the jammers and were able to call for reinforcements. But, discovering their location, a Covenant legion moved towards the spartans, holding them off to protect the civilians and wounded soldiers, the spartans a several marines survived once Battlegroup 17 of the local fleet arrived. Russia Once saved, Orange Team and Purple Team then moved towards Moscow to continue were Blue Team had ended as they were redeployed to New Mombasa. On November 12th, the spartans landed at Leon Base and assisted in the safety of Moscow. Afterwards, the teams moved up to capture a Covenant outpost to be repurposed for their usage. On a patrol run, Thomas-012 and Clark-055 with teams of marines discovered a large Covenant research facility. The spartans led a large assault force on November 15th to take down the spire with a large number of causalities. But luckily, the the facility fell and with no spartan causalities and the return of John-117 in the next two days. Final Day Once the returned, Orange and Purple were sent to punch a hole in Covenant defenses along with John to allow UNSC forces to storm the Covenant fleet. The teams were successful and saw the portal to the ARK station. As the Chief and others went through the portal, Orange Team was sent to kill the stranded Covenant forces while Purple Team was redeployed to Mars. After the wipe up was complete, Orange Team returned to their new barracks and the battle had ended. Post War Era After the ended, Tim and Orange Team made their permanent residence on the Hammer of Dawn and would continue to deploy from there. Far after the Battle of Earth, the remaining members of Orange Team were then promoted to higher ranks with Tim as a Commander, Julia-063 as a LT Commanderand Tim's number two, and Clark-055 and Thomas-012 as Lieutenants. Battle of Kasen-7 Insurrectionist Territory Orange Team was sent to Kasen-7 to combat potential Insurrectionist forces and discovered that there were indeed Insurrectionist on the planet almost holding it hostage. After exiting the space-elevator, Insurrectionist quickly overwhelmed the spartans by threatening to kill innocent civilians. The team was stripped of both weapons and armor and thrown into labor camps, but unknown to the insurrectionist, Julia had sunk a communication devise into the camp and called for reinforcements. Fall of the Sister As the UNSC reinforcement arrived, the Insurrectionist leader, Joshua Ditullo had singled out the spartans for this and took a group of ten civilians and the spartans and threaten to kill the civilians if the one responsible did not come through. As Joshua asked Tim, who denied the claim, he without hesitation killed a teenage boy in the line. Outraged, Julia admitted to it, but only after charging down the mad man and almost knocking him un-conscience. Julia was then taken away and the rest of the group through back into the camp were within a two day period, was freed by both Orange Team and UNSC forces. Psych-Interviews Personality Julia was described as hard hitting and extremely versatile in terms of skills and intelligence, proving to be the most logical of the team. Julia did cared greatly for her fellow spartans, but never on the level as Aidan or Tim would care. Julia lacked care for civilians, but tried to save as many as she could and would sacrifice herself to save more if it called for it. Julia was incredibly loyal to her squad and fellow members of the Spartan Program, or not. Julia also formed a strong bond with member . Though despite her incredible loyalty, Julia was proven to be somewhat cocky and a bit arrogant when combat was involved. This is perhaps due to her promotion to Sniper Leader in the program as she was the best shot. Unlike some of her spartan cadets, Julia lacked leadership skills and normally felt more comfortable if she was given the orders. Julia also enjoyed working alongside Spartan-III's and saw them as a Class II Spartan-II. Julia was extremely supportive of her peers and would comfort them whenever something absolutely horrible would happen to them. Due to this, many Spartan-III's would look up to Julia as almost a "Big Sister" type, which she gladly accepted. Julia was also extremely tech savvy and loved experimenting with Covenant and Human tech. Physical Appearance Julia was identified by her long blonde hair and pensive blue eyes. Julia was described as not having a rugged face and appeared very young, even after the war had ended. Julia was also described as "cute" and was easily able to blend into a crowd with Aidan and . Julia had high cheekbones and a very basic build for a spartan. She was also recorded on having an average height for a spartan, standing around 7 feet in her armor. Though her appearance may say otherwise, Julia was incredibly strong, able to lift up Tim with a single hand and throw him over her shoulder. She was called "the second strongest on the team" several times by her teammates and superiors. It was further proven when she broke through the skull of an with a single punch. Like other spartans, Julia's strength was only a factor to her overall stamina, as she never slowed down until her death where she was beaten repentantly for several hours, several days in a row. Regardless, Julia's stamina and strength, along with her technical prowess made her a noticeable threat to the Insurrectionist and the Covenant alike. Like all spartans, Julia wore several pieces of armor throughout her career. Her most recent was the Gen-2 Scout armor, prior was base-side Mark 6 Scout. She also wore Mark 5 Sniper/Scout armor and standard Mark 4. Julia was a promoted figure for field testing new MJOLNIR variants. Relationships Orange Team Aidan-007 Julia and Aidan were known to have a close friendship during their time together. On occasion, Aidan would let Julia take the first shot and first step into combat. Dane-074 Julia and Dane were known to have a stable working relationship and sightly trusted one another. However, Dane trusted Julia less than she did to him. Timothy-127 Julia and Tim were known to hold a strong family like bond with one another. The two would regularly joe around on missions and during down time in between ops. Tim was also well trusted with Julia and she would let him command several ops while Aidan or Dane weren't around and held no objections to him taking over despite Tim's protest. After Julia's capture and beating, Tim went on a revenge path and desired nothing more than to kill the man that did this to her. Julia's death effected Tim greatly and as result put Tim in a minor depression for a few weeks. Clark-055 Clark and Julia were on even ground with one another and valued one skills and abilities in battle. The two were also known for running down corridors with Thomas to easily clear out Covenant soldiers and enjoyed every second of it. Thomas-012 Thomas and Julia were known for having a close brother-sister type relationship and like Clark or any other spartan, valued one another and cared for them. Julia often called Thomas little brother as Thomas would call her Big Sister. Linda-058 Linda and Julia were known to be on friendly terms with one another. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 6 Drones: 53 Brutes: 203 Humans: 322 Elites: 1,863 Jackals: 1,902 Grunts: 2,123 Total Kills: 6,472 (2525-2555)Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse